Never Alone
by codered05
Summary: Veronica finally confronts her feelings for JD. It's too late now, or is it?


Yeah, so this is my first Heathers fic. I'm taking a stab at writing something different than what I normally would, so bear with me please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. end of story.

* * *

Never Alone

* * *

Chapter 1

Veronica stood staring, blankly, at the figure standing in front of her. It was JD. She hadn't killed him. He wasn't dead; though he looked as if he should have been. JD's eyes caught hers and he threw a slight grin her way, small though it was.

"You surprised me darling," he spoke quietly, "I didn't think you were strong enough... I guess I was wrong. You've managed to talk me out of it. High school society will continue to stand." He paused, "But, the slate still needs to be cleaned." It was then that Veronica noticed the wires protruding from the front of his trench coat.

"JD, don't do it..." she spoke evenly. He looked back at her with a blank face... like he didn't care.

"I can't darling," he replied, "this is the only way to end it. Society will always have Heathers. We can't get rid of them all." He paused and ran his hand through his already wild hair. "So, I have to finish it."

As JD continued to ramble, Veronica began sorting out the thoughts that were flying through her head. Yes, she had stopped him from blowing up the school but now he was going to blow up himself. He could be right. It may be the only way to end it. Why wasn't she going with him then? She was involved just as much as he was. As much as she had tried to deny it, Veronica had been involved from the beginning.

Why hadn't she left him after the first "suicide"? Even now, after everything that'd happened she was having a hard time accepting the fact that in a few moments he would be gone. That scared her. Even with all of the things he'd put her through she was scared to be without him, to never see him again. She began walking down the steps towards him.

"Stay back darling," JD's eyes widened as Veronica continued walking towards him, "unless you want to get blown up too?"

"Nobody's getting blown up," she replied calmly.

"I beg to differ," he countered, "I'm going to be blown sky high in a few minutes." Veronica stopped. She could now see the red numbers blinking on his chest. JD watched her eyes follow the numbers as the ticked away. He saw no emotion. She didn't care.

"You're right," Veronica admitted, "you are going to die." As she paused, he could see her eyes soften as she continued to speak. The corners of her eyes were moist with the beginnings of tears. She wiped a hand across them, smearing traces of his blood across her face, and continued towards him. "...then were would I be? I'd be alone... I'd probably end up killing myself anyway. Why wait." Veronica closed the few feet of distance separating them. "I'm going with you." She carefully leaned against JD as he wrapped his arms around her. Veronica shivered. She could feel the bomb pressing into her back.

"Why?" JD asked quietly, "I was going to let you go..." He didn't really want her to die. Yet, he couldn't make himself push her away. He only held her tighter.

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard," Veronica chuckled.

"There are no stupid questions darling," JD persisted.

"If you must know," she took a deep breath and laid her head against his shoulder, "...it's because I'm in love with you." She could feel JD breath in sharply. "As much as I know I'd probably be better off without you, I'm too scared to live without you." Neither teen spoke. The only sound heard was the quiet ticking of the timer strapped to JD's chest. Suddenly, JD whirled Veronica around to face him and kissed her squarely on the mouth.

"Do you mean it?" His eyes were wide. "Do you honestly love me?" She nodded, slowly, looking him right in the eyes. JD swallowed."Give me your hand..." Veronica carefully offered him a hand. This wasn't like the JD that had been around lately. He took what he wanted without a care for anyone else. This JD was whom she had first become intrigued by.

JD grasped Veronica's hand in his own. He pulled her close with his other arm and began nuzzling at her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses along the way. He brought their hands towards his middle...towards the bomb. Veronica was so distracted by his lips on her skin that she didn't even notice what he was doing. Abruptly, Veronica felt the coldness of the buttons against her fingers, which were wound around JD's. It was too late now.

"I love you too..." JD spoke as Veronica felt the button go down. She closed her eyes and waited...


End file.
